Trick or Treat Smell my Feet G-What the hell!
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: The Doppler kids get ready for Halloween and a surprise visit from Jim! When he insists to take the kids out for Trick or Treating because Amelia looks like a bus has run her over (a few times at least), the kids think it'll be an awesome fun fest! And then...they just get candy. Until Jim decides to go to his old tricks and give them a Halloween they'll never forget. R


**Happy Halloween! Had to get this in before the glorious candy giving holiday. **

**I do not own Treasure Planet.**

* * *

"Oh please, there is no such thing as ghosts!" Matey exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her brunette sister, Jib.

"Uh yeah there is! Dumb arse." Jib retorted while slipping on her white gloves and putting on her doctors mask that was splattered with fake blood.

Matey rolled her eyes again and adjusted the bushy haired wig on her head. Both sisters we're getting ready for Trick or Treating, Matey as Hermione Granger and Jib as a spycotic doctor. Tillie was supposed to be the patient she'd performed on, only a zombie. Sunny, their only brother and the only canid from their parents Captain Amelia, Felinid, and Delbert Doppler, Canid, was supposed to be a scientist of some sort, like Albert Einstein but with purple hair because Matey dropped the wig in her food coloring way back in Easter and he didn't want to buy another one.

"Hey, you guys ready or what?"

Both girls looked over to see Sunny in a suit splattered with green ooze and other odd colors and a long lab coat that dragged on the ground due to the 11 year old's short stature. He also wore glasses that magnified his eyes 10 fold to his normal perscription ones with tape in the middle of them and the wild purple wig. He held a Batman pillow case in one hand and his retainer in the other, which he quickly shoved in his mouth.

"Uh, ew Sunny." Matey said, sticking out her tongue.

"Eh deal with it, hater." He said while fiddling with the wig so it sat better over his floppy ears.

"Yeah Sunny we'll be ready in a moment. Where's Tiller?" Jib asked while putting dark makeup around her eyes to make them looked hollowed out and splattering more fake blood on her doctors outfit before grabbing a saw that was rather real (though her parents didn't know that).

Sunny shrugged, "How the heck should I k-" he stopped and jumped back when a cold hand touched his shoulder and looked behind him to see a blue, rotten looking face with blood on it's arms and pale green hospital gown. It held it's arms out before it and moaned miserably, taking a stiff step forward, drool spilling out of its mouth. Sunny screamed and ran straight for the closet, where he ran into the door several times in his attempt to open it before noticing that the being had bright blond hair and blue eyes...

"TILLER MARY DOPPLER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He growled and lunged at his sister, knocking her to the ground.

"HEY!" Tillie hissed and began to roll on the ground, wrestling her brother, smashing into walls and toys and Matey's bed, making a general mess of things.

Then in came Amelia. She narrowed her eyes at the tussle and sighed, tugging on the corner of her "This Is My Costume" shirt, she bent over and picked up each child by their scruff.

"Quit it you two." Amelia said rather boredly, watching them still swipe at each other in midair.

"Bloody Canid!" Tillie hissed, kicking at him.

"Blasted Felinid!" Sunny growled back, making a grab for her.

"ENOUGH!"

The two stopped abrubtly at their mothers booming voice and looked up at her.

"He started it Mama!" Tillie claimed.

"She scared me Mama!" Sunny complained.

Amelia set the two down and sighed. "Give me a break you lot, or we're not going trick or treating at all."

No one in the room said a word to their rather snappish mother. They didn't get candy often (not that Amelia cared if they ate it, but Delbert made sure they didn't).

"Good." Amelia smiled slightly. "You lot look wonderful. Honestly I'm only standing here and I'm terrfied." She chuckled.

"Hermione isn't scary, she's smart!" Matey crossed her arms.

"Of course dear, just talking about the insane ones over here," Amelia smirked while jerking her thumb at Sunny, Tillie, and Jib, who all grinned.

Delbert came up the stairs just then and pretended to jump when he saw the children.

"Ah! You scared me!"

They all laughed, except for Matey.

"I'm not scary I'm smart!" She complained loudly.

"You're neither, Matey! You're whiney!" Jib shouted.

"Now, now you two, don't ruin the surprise."

All of them looked at their parents curiously. Amelia raised an eyebrow as well, which was odd considering she was usually the one behind any surprises in the Doppler household.

Delbert Grinned and stepped to the side, revealing a young man in his mid twenties with baby blue eyes and brunette hair pulled back in a shoulder length pony tail wearing a t-shirt that clung to his muscular form with a skeleton print on it.

"UNCLE JIM!" The kids all ran and bombarded Jim, knocking him to the ground.

"Ha ha, hey guys!" Jim laughed and hugged the lot of them at the same time, getting it back in return. Ever since they'd been born, due to Delbert's closeness with the Hawkins family, Jim had become their not-blood uncle and one of their favorite people of all time.

"You wern't supposed to get back until Christmas!" Jib exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Eh, they let me go early, found some new cadet to do the monkey brained stuff they'd assigned me." Jim smirked and finally got too his feet, hugging the lot of them a second time and then hugging Amelia. She wasn't the biggest person for hugging, but after almost 12 years she got used to Jim.

"It's great to see you again, Hawkins." Amelia smiled.

"When are you ever going too call me by my first name?"

"When pigs fly on the wings of a space orca."

"Space orcas don't have wings...?"

"Exactly you bleeding nincompoop."

Jim smirked.

"You are so kind, dear." Delbert said sarcastically, but looked amused. Amelia just winked at him and then looked at the clock and refrained froms sighing.

"Alright loves lets get going."

The girls eagarly grabbed their pillow cases while Sunny jumped up and down in excitement. They didn't notice how tired their mother was, but Jim sure as hell did.

"Lemme take 'em Cap'n, you look tired." He said politely.

She shook her head, "Oh no Hawkins, it's fine."

"You look like you've been hit by a bus, Cap'n."

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Hawkins." She said sarcastically.

"Honey," Delbert started, "Jim is right. You've been staying late at the academy lately, and you look like you could use some rest. You've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for a week or more."

Amelia looked annoyed. "Really, you're both too kind. I've never been so complimented in my life, good day." She started to walk out of the room, but Jim stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't really think we were giving you an option, Cap'n." He said pointedly.

"How many times must I tell you if you use a title now, it's admiral, Mr. Hawkins?" She almost growled, which finally got the childrens attention. The girls had been too busy searching for the proper pillow case, with Sunny's help, to notice the conversation.

"Admiral, cap'n, whatever, point is the bags under your eyes make you look like a zombie without the makeup."

Delbert sheepishly nodded behind Jim while the kids stared in shock. Jim Hawkins was known for bravery, but not to the extent of challenging Fleet Admiral Amelia Katherine Smollet Doppler, oh hell no.

Amelia balled her fists, "You're stepping on thin ice, Mr. Hawkins!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna fall into the water, Admiral." Jim replied calmly. There was a momentary staring contest, Jim's calm blue eyes against Amelia's icy hot green ones, before Delbert came between the two and pushed them away from each other and began whispering to Amelia in a voice only she could hear. It took a number of minutes, but Amelia eventually sighed loudly and looked at Jim.

"Alright Mr. Hawkins, you can take the kids trick or treating, being if they agree too it."

With that all the adults looked expectantly at the children, who looked at each other and nodded.

"Uncle Jim can take us out Mama," Matey said.

"Yeah you rest or whatever it was you guys were talking about." Jib beamed cheerfully.

Amelia gave the lot of them a tired smile. "Alright, have fun you lot." She looked to Jim, "and keep and eye on them, Hawkins. They come back with some type of injury, you'll get it back ten fold. With a blazing firearm. Got it?"

Jim saluted, "Aye ma'am!" He winked at the kids, who giggled and looked at each other.

"At ease soldier." Amelia smirked. Though she seemed rather uncaring, the previous sentance was her way of saying, "Please, please, please keep my babies safe, Hawkins, I don't want my little babies getting hurt! It would just break me!" Or, at least, that was how Jim heard it in his head, because it was so out of character for the Captain it was extrodinarily funny.

"Aye ma'am." Jim said again with a slight smile.

"If you lot want to get any of the good candy, I suggest you head out now." Delbert said, looking at his watch. The kids all immediatly rushed forward and gave each parent a hug and kiss before heading down the steps of the sprawling Doppler mansion and heading out the door into the cool October air with Jim.

"This is gonna be fun." Matey said with a sly grin.

What a happy, happy Hallows Eve it would be.

* * *

Uh, sorta cliffhanger? I guess? I dunno this is un edited and written/finished at 12pm-1am. I hope you like it and please rate and review! A short little two chapter story is what it'll probably end up as. I do hope ya'll like it.

Have a happy, haunting Halloween!


End file.
